


Conjoined

by CrazyTaterTot49



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaterTot49/pseuds/CrazyTaterTot49
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Conjoined

Intimacy of a different kind   
Folie à Deux, madness shared by two   
From the moment our eyes connected, we were trapped   
Walls are breaking, hands on my back, fingerprints on my hips   
Lean in close and breath in deep, the musk of our potential   
Secrets, omniscience in a jar of thoughts and empathy   
What remains is darkened by our palette’s of color   
Heaven pours from the sky, whetting voracious appetites   
Arousal, pupils dilating and skin glistening with sweat   
Share our breath and ignite in pleasure of a carnal kind   
Sliding skin to skin and heartbeat to heartbeat   
Gasp a surprised utterance when the sharp blade of desire cuts deep   
Two minds, one heart, beat, beat, beat   
Entwined, conjoined, separation we surely would not survive


End file.
